Circadian rhythms and environmental lighting regulate a number of endocrine and behavioral functions. The chick pineal gland and the eye of Aplysia remain rhythmic and responsive to light in vitro. Several lines of evidence in each of these systems indicate that cyclic AMP is involved in the generation and regulation of circadian rhythmicity.